filmstvshowsandmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Wants to Play a Game!
Blue Wants to Play a Game! is the 12th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Contents https://films-tv-shows-and-wildlife.fandom.com/wiki/Blue_Wants_to_Play_a_Game!?oldid=85756# hide#Contents #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Wants_to_Play_a_Game# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Slippery Soap *Tickety Tock *Felt Friends *Gingerbread Boy (Debut) *Goose *Fifi *Chicks *Stamp Book *Duck *Starfish *Octopus *Seahorse Summary Steve and Blue play some fun games indoors and outdoors. Recap Today, all sorts of games are being played at the Blue's Clues house, starting with hide and seek. We help Steve find Blue and he'd like to play again, but it would seem Blue doesn't want to play any more hide and seek. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what game Blue wanted to play instead of hide and seek. The first clue was a duck. Steve draws a duck as the first clue in his notebook. After that, they help Shovel and Pail with a jigsaw puzzle. Steve finds the second clue on a duck. Steve draws the duck on the next page in his notebook. Later, Steve and Blue had to find their way to Gingerbread Boy's house by using a riddle. After finding the right places, they find Gingerbread Boy's house. After the visit, Steve had to find the third clue. He finds it on the goose. Steve draws the third clue, a goose in his notebook. He skidoos back home and had to put all the clues together. Steve thought it was the duckity, duck, duck goose game. But the answer that Blue wanted to play was Duck, Duck, Goose. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they play the game. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *The jigsaw puzzle was a picture of party when everyone was playing musical chairs. *After Steve studied the map, he makes up a tune to help him remember the places he and Blue had to take to find Gingerbread Boy's house. *Steve forgets to bring the map after skidooing into a gingerbread town. *Steve draws a duck twice in this episode, and the handwriting when Steve draws a duck does is exactly the same to the earlier episode *The middle of this episode's closing credits music is based on the music from *Blue makes a whimpering sound after Steve tells her that he'll play hide and seek again. *This is the first time in the series that two clues are the same object in one game of Blue's Clues. *The Mailtime footage uses the same as the earlier episode *This is the another episode where Steve didn't look at the viewers when he yells out "Mail!". *This was the only episode in Season 1 and the only episode in the series where Steve doesn't say "Blue Skidoo we can too". He says "Na na na, na na na" instead. *When Steve says "The Mail's here!", his voice from early Season 2 is used. *The Thinking Time segment music was later reused in during the skidoo segment and at the end. *Steve's picture of Blue from can be seen in this episode. *This is the fourth episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. Goofs *When Steve draws the second duck, he is clearly drawing the first clue again. You can easily tell this as there is no piece of paper above the spiral from the way he's holding it. **It is also obvious that it is the footage of drawing a duck from ue to the fact that the crayon becomes sharper when Steve draws the third clue. *When Steve says "Wow, making your own Puzzles that brilliant!" A boom mic is seen for a few seconds. *During the theme song in the thinking chair in Pistas da Blue, (the Portugal version of "Blue's Clues") Blue's tongue is blue. *Some of the objects in front of Duarte are cut off in this episode. Gallery [2] [3] "Eh, eh, eh, I didn't say 'Simon Says.'" [4] [5] From the Portuguese Version (Mirrored) [6] [7] The First Clue (Duck real animals). One of them has Blue's pawprint. [8] Steve has found the first clue. [9] Duck [10] [11] [12] [13] [14] [15] Jigsaw Puzzle (Completed) Photo of Mailbox's Birthday, without Steve. [16] [17] [18] [19] 41s3QXznD7L. .jpg [20] [21] Rubber Duck [22] [23] [24] [25] [26] [27] [28] [29] [30] [31] From the Portuguese Version [32] Post Time Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Game.png From the U.K. Version [33] [34] [35] [36] [37] [38] [39] [40] [41] [42] [43] [44] [45] [46] Goose [47] [48] [49] [50] [51] [52] From the Portuguese Version [53] [54] [55] Vlcsnap-2015-05-29-17h03m30s221.png UK Version Thinking Time Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-21h22m13s555.png Blues Clues Song UK Version Add a photo to this gallery Watch Episode US: https://dotsub.com/view/efbc8850-e175-4201-b870-bd7e65553d35 Pistas da Blue: https://dotsub.com/view/22879d81-7135-4a61-b2f7-888aba57d374